


love and war

by crimson_flame



Series: making my ocs suffer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Death Maybe, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Flashbacks, Gangs, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, PTSD, Regret, also most of these character's aren't mine, also very confused, and maybe like, betrayal sorta, don't let these tags confuse you, i don't know how to tag, i love them so they suffer, james is my only character, mind control sorta, mostly I think, no one is straight, oh god they're gonna suffer so much, one other character - Freeform, rival gangs, so much regret, they're gay, they're my girlfriends, this is not crack, ties in with the mind control, very very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_flame/pseuds/crimson_flame
Summary: after being rescued from his old gang by tyde, james has finally had some time to relax with his boyfriend. everything seems to be going well. they've gone out on missions together, done some training. but something is lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to strike. and it may just take the whole organization down. there's a traitor among them. someone working for the opposite team. will everyone make it out alive? and if they do, how will they recover?





	love and war

What most people wouldn't expect of an organization full of hackers, assassins, spies, etc, is for them to hold weekly parties every Sunday. They had to keep themselves entertained somehow and just sitting around on their day off wasn't what they wanted. So there James was, helping Alexandra, his like best friend at this point, set up the music for this weeks party. "Alexandra, I swear to god, if you put on 'Gay or European' **_one more time_**." The woman only chuckled in response to her friends threat. "Aw, but then I won't get to see you and Tyde get so overly embarrassed like i do every other week." She complained jokingly. Yeah, James liked Alexandra. She was his best friend. But sometimes, he wanted to choke her for her comments. "Just, please. This one week just don't play it." James begged, looking at the women who only sighed. "Alright, Alright. I won't play 'Gay or European' this week." With that, the music choices were set, all that was left was decorating. That was left up to Blaine, who no one should trust with decorations but they did anyways, for some reason. So the decorations were a horrid mix of bright pink and dark yellow. When the party did start, everyone let out a groan of annoyance at Blaine's horrid decorating, but at least the food was good and the music was playing. They could all ignore the horrid colors for now. James couldn't figure out why, but he had a bad feeling that something horrible was going to happen. Shaking it off as just paranoia, he went off to find his boyfriend, his savior. Tyde had been the one to try and rescue him when hi old gang had kidnapped him. When he found his boyfriend, he smiled. Tyde had tucked himself away in a corner, in an attempt to hide from Alexandra and Blaine, who usually liked trying to drag everyone into party games. James understood his boyfriends annoyance with Blaine and Alexandra's actions. After all, he had found himself on the receiving end of many embarrassing situations caused by those two. Neither he, nor Tyde spoke as they stood in the corner, enjoying each other's silence. This happened a lot actually, both just enjoying each other's company. Tyde knew when James just didn't want to speak and James knew when Tyde needed some silence. They were both just being quiet and watching the others enjoy themselves at the party. Hell, even Reggie showed up this week. That was odd, Reggie never came to the parties. Was something wrong? Was something happening? No, no. He needed to calm down, everything was fine. It was the one day they got to relax after all. He should enjoy it. Not worry about what might be happening or all the 'what if's' that went through his mind. "Everything is okay.." He mumbled to himself. again, and again, and again, again, againagainagain. Was he hyperventilating? Why was it so hard to breath? Why did his head hurt? What was happening? The room was spinning, he was shaking. He vaguely heard someone speaking to him. Tyde? Someone was telling him to calm down. He tried, he really did. But the world only went dark around him. Why did it do that? Why did he panic? Why did his head hurt? Nothing was wrong, right? What was happening to him? 

He wasn't conscious, he knew this. Either that or he had gone blind and became paralyzed. But he could feel everything, hear everything. He heard everything from Reggie yelling at Tyde, asking about what happened, to Alexandra and Blaine telling him to wake up. Why couldn't he move his body? What was happening to him? Why couldn't he wake up. Suddenly, light blinded him as he sat up, opening his eyes and looking around at everyone in the room. Everyone let out a relieved sigh. At least, almost everyone. Reggie only shook him, yelling at him for whatever reason. "Woah, woah. Calm down, I'm fine." His voice feels different, way of speaking odd. But no one seems to notice, all still relieved that he was okay. "Sorry for scaring everyone back there. I don't know why that happened.." He spoke softly, smiling some. "But I'm feeling rather tired still..Could you all leave me alone so I can rest?" He asked, looking at everyone. "Please?" Everyone nodded, leaving with a soft "get better soon". All except Reggie, who only left without a word. James gave a soft grin after everyone was gone, looking down at his hands before getting out of the bed he was in, walking towards the door with a soft whisper of. "Time for the plan.." The only problem? Those weren't James' words, wasn't his movements, definitely wasn't James. What happened? Why didn't anyone notice it wasn't him making these movements, speaking these words. Who was in control of his body and why? He couldn't figure out. At least his thoughts were his own. At least, he thought they were. Until a thought popped up that wasn't his. _soon, they'll all be dead. and it'll be all your fault._ were they talking to him? Who would be dead? Why were they doing this to him? _oh my naïve little assassin. I thought you were smarter then this. this gang will crumble under my foot and it will be all your fault. but don't worry, i'll erase any memory of this pathetic gang from your mind once you're mine once more._ It all made sense. His old gang was attacking. And they were using him to do it.


End file.
